The present specification relates to generating acoustic models for speech recognition.
Speech recognition systems frequently use one or more models to transcribe speech. For example, an acoustic model may be used to identify which sounds occur in speech. A language model may be used to determine what words or sequences of words are most likely given the sounds identified.